Could we be Heroes?
by Alexis Nite
Summary: Could Big Hero 6 turn teens that are half animal hybrids in to heroes instead of anti-heroes? AU Tadashi Alive! Hiro X OC, Tadashi X OC, and a few more surprise ships! WARNING bad language, blood, suicidal thoughts, and broken hearts ahead!
1. Preview

**Hey guys! Ash Phoenix here with some exciting news! What if people were getting kidnapped in the city of San Fransokyo? What if a company called IBRS was doing human experiments and turning them to half animal hybrids? What if Hiro, Tadashi, and the gang came face to face with either their greatest allies or their deadliest enemies? Could an older sibling turn on their younger sibling and create a monster? What happens if some of these hybrids became anti-heroes, some desperately wanting help, and some not caring who they're hurting? Will Big Hero 6 (kept the name like that even though they have seven people) help these hybrids or are the hybrids too dangerous? Find out in "Could we be Heroes?"**

 **Meet the many new characters like Kitsune, Karasu, Neko, Taka, Nezumi, Inu, Ookami, Tora, Wani, Hebi, Kuma, Kumo, Risu, Fukurou, and Natalie! These guys and many more that are survivors of Dr. Yin's Project _Doubutsu, Hybris, and Full Moon_!**

 **If you like the idea than tell me so! If you don't... well then owl you!**

 **(look up owl in Japanese if you don't understand this part)**

 **~Ash Phoenix**

 **PS: If you saw some weird things at first, apparently FanFic thought I was coding something...**


	2. STORY TRAILER!

**Tadashi:** You killed someone just because they kidnapped someone!  
 **Kitsune (girl):** *yells* I killed them because if I didn't then it could have been possible that more people would end up as Hybrids like _us!_ Like _**monsters**!_

* * *

 **Hiro:** Natalie? What are you doing here?  
 **Natalie:** *to Hiro and Tadashi* I live here with Ookami, Kuma, and everyone.  
 **Hiro:** *a little surprised* You mean you live here with all of these-  
 **Natalie:** *narrowed eyes* Monsters...  
 **Hiro:** I wasn't going to say that... I was going to say Hybrids... or something along that line... *whispers* what am I doing?!

* * *

 **Dr. Yin (girl):** *surprised* That weak brat is still alive?!  
 **Raion (boy):** Yes Dr. Yin, along with fifteen Hybrids from the _Doubutsu_ project. This includes Kitsune, Karasu, Neko, Ookami, Tora, and Kuma, the six O negative Hybrids that had cause the escape in the first place.  
 **Dr. Yin:** *pausese* Raion, please dispose of that hybrid brat of a girl that is my sister for me, but first bring her to me. After all, she was the only one who somehow lived through Project _Hybris._

* * *

 **Hiro:** *tied up on a lab table**yelling at Dr. Yin* _YOU'RE INSANE!_  
 **Dr. Yin:** *getting closer with a syringe labeled _'_ _Fullmoon Wolf 5'_ **smiling insanely* No... but you might... be after this...

* * *

 **Hey guys! Ash here! I hope you like this story trailer! The main story will be out soon, but you guys have to remember that I'm just a teenager... I still have school and all that... Please tell me what you think of this... I know by now I should have the first chapter done, but I'm working on it and rewriting parts and all that! Anyways, thanks for reading this!**

 **~ Ash Phoenix**


	3. 1) Kitsune's Begining

"Test subject 5, Kitsune," Dr. Yin said into the intercom to her coworkers. Four new people come into the testing chamber, three men and a seventeen year-old girl. I was that girl. The men were dragging me through the door and towards a chair. I struggle and kicked as I tries to escape the grasp of the three men. "Careful though, this one's a fighter," she warned the men. As the men get me into the chair and strap my arms down, I managed to kick one of them in the face and another in the gut. "Should have listened to her you assholes!" I yelled. "Strap her legs down too," Dr. Yin added to prevent anyone else getting hurt by me.

After the men strapped my legs down, Dr. Yin came out of the safety room followed by another woman pushing a cart that held a large case. They stopped next to me and Dr. Yin studied me like I was a science experiment at a fair. "Give me the kitsune vial Dr. Wu," Dr. Yin said. I watched as the woman called Dr. Wu opened the case, showing its contents. The case had contained on both sides two rows of vials that were separated by a foam protector to keep the vials from breaking. I quickly counted in my head how many vials there were in a row (12) and times the number of row (4). _What are they doing with 48 different vials of whatever that stuff is?_ I thought to myself.

I also noticed at least four of the vials were already emptied. Dr. Wu had grabbed the one that was labeled 'Kitsune' and poured the liquid that was inside into a syringe. _What the hell is that?_ "Kitsune serum is ready for injection," Dr. Wu said as she passed the syringe to Dr. Yin. "What the hell is that? W-what are you going to do to me?" I yelled at Dr. Yin trying to seem unafraid, but I was started to get scared for my life. "Relax kid, the more you struggle, the more painful this will be," Dr. Yin said as she stuck the needle into my right arm.

I yelped in pain as the serum entered my bloodstream. I noticed that my vision was beginning to become blurry. "Wh-what the h-hell did you d-d-do to m-me…?" I said weakly as I was slowly blacking out. Dr. Yin noticed this and her eyes widen, "No, no, no, we can't be losing another… Heart beat! What's her heart beat?! Anything different that indicates she's dying?!" Dr. Yin yelled. "what…?!" I tried to yell, but I was about to fully faint. "She's perfectly fine! I-I think the serum is working this time!" Someone yelled. That's when the I fainted completely.

* * *

"She still alive, but it looks like the serum knocked her out cold," a nurse reported. "What does she have that the other subjects didn't have?" Dr. Wu asked. "It couldn't be something with gender, age, or size," Dr. Yin said, and then she realized it could be one thing, "What are the blood types between her and the last four subjects?" The nurse looked back at the computer and then reported, "Test subject 1 and 4 had A positive, test subject 2 had B positive, test subject 3 had AB positive, and test subject 5 has O ne–" "Negative!" Dr. Yin shouted.

Dr. Wu looked at her partner with a confused look and asked, "I don't see anything. What makes this girl different from the others?" "She's the only one that we tested on that has a negative blood type," Dr. Yin stated. "How do we know it won't affect people that way if they have O positive? None of the other test subjects had that blood type either," Dr. Wu said.

Dr. Yin thought it over for a moment, but soon reached a decision. "Bring in the next subject." Dr. Wu was shocked at this decision, "What about the–" "Let's see if it really is anything with blood type and not something else," Dr. Yin interrupted as she went back into the safety room. "Take test subject 5 to her own room for now," Dr. Wu said as she closed the case and moved the cart out of the way, "We'll see if she wakes up anytime soon." One of the men grabbed the girl and carried her out of the room. Dr. Wu then walks back into the safety room as Dr. Yin said, "Test subject 6, Saru."

* * *

"GAH!" I yells when I woke up. "Oh my god, it was only a dream," I stated as I was panting. "Really?" someone nearby said in a country-like sarcastic tone. I turned to see another girl that looked about my age with unnatural yellow eyes and two more boys, but something seemed off about all of them. "If this is a dream then…" the girl said in a country accent as she patted the top of her head, "Nope! Not a dream because I still have these," She then pulled something up and I realized they were ears. Pointed, dark red/brown and blacked striped _**cat**_ ears. "And these," she said as she opened her mouth showing fangs, "and This!" the girl then reached behind her and showed that she had a reddish/brown and black _**cat**_ tail.

"Neko! Calm down!" one of the boys said. This boy looked about fifteen, but he had grey hair and red eyes. He also had what looked like mouse ears and a rat-like tail. "Are you crazy Nez?! All of us look like we were put in an animal mix up contraption! Taka! Back me up on this!" the cat girl yelled, but no one answered, "Taka?"

I looked at the other boy, who looked about sixteen with dark blond, almost gold, hair and brown eyes. He seemed to be staring at the grey haired boy that the cat girl called Nez. _He looks perfectly normal compared to us,_ I thought. "TAKA!" the cat girl shouted as she hit the back of his head. "AHH! NEKO!" the boy shouted as he turned toward the cat girl. That's when I realized that the boy was just like the rest of them as soon as she saw that the boy had wings, dark gold, black and dark brown hawk wings. "You can fly?!" I asked surprised by his wings. The boy looked at his wings and then replied, "Not very useful in this hell hole though. Hey, maybe you smarts can get us out Kitsune, or should we call you Kit for short?"

"Kitsune? Where did you get that name?" I asked. "It's on your tag… Rats, that nickname would not sound right at all," cat girl replied as she pointed to hers around her neck. I looked down at my own neck and saw a tag that read 'Kitsune'. "My guess that stands for f-fox or s-s-something" the grey haired boy said nervously. "Your probably right there Nez, she does have fox ears and a genuine fox tail. She probably already had the clever thinking of a fox though," cat girl said with a smirk on her face. I looked behind me and saw a dark red and black fox tail. When I saw the tail, I patted my head and felt that I had larger ears.

I looked back at everyone else and asked, "So what are your names?" "My tag says Neko on it," the cat girl says. "Mine says Taka," the boy with wings said. "M-mine says N-Nezumi, but N-N-Neko sh-shortened it t-to N-N-Nez," the grey haired boy said with a shaky voice. "Why are you more nervous than a cat surrounded by dogs Nezu?" Neko ask. "Neko, what does a fox, hawk, and cat have in common?" Nezumi asked. Neko thought about it for a moment, but answered, "I ain't got a clue, Nezu!" "I think I know," I said. "Well don't stand there like a scared rat cornered by a ca–" Neko started to say, but then paused, "Oh…" "They all eat rats," I stated. "EXACTLY!" Nezumi shouted.

Just then, a door opened on one of the wall. A fourteen year-old girl wearing a white lab coat came in. When she saw me, her eyes widen. "Oh, Kit! You're finally wake! Now you guys can join everyone else!" she said. "Wait… Everyone else?" Neko asked. "And what do you mean by finally awake? How long was I out for?" I asked the young girl. "Wait, let me introduce myself first. I'm Natalie Yin, my sister is the one who runs the place and she told me to keep an eye on Kitsune here," the girl said nodding her head towards me, "She was the first one, and Dr. Yin and Dr. Wu were surprised that you didn't wake up first," she said, "Now if all of you would follow me, I'll show you where everyone else is!" "Wait, first one? First one to what?" I asked, but Natalie didn't hear my question. I looked over at Nezumi, Neko, and Taka, but Neko and Taka seemed just as confused. Nezumi however, motioned me to come closer. When I did, Nez whispered into my fox ear, "First one to not… _die…_ " then walked ahead.

We follow Natalie down a long hallway. I asked Natalie again how long I was out for and she replied, "Almost three days by now… It not that far now guys." We soon came to a door that needed a code to open it. Natalie placed the code in and the door opened into a new room that was full of other teens just like them with crazy animal parts. Some were part reptile, others part mammal, and others part bird. I soon saw someone that looked quite interesting, a boy about twelve with dark red hair, blue eyes, and a fluffy red/brown/black tail that seemed so familiar to me. I was about to walk up to him, but then something… or someone got into my face. "Hi there! I'm Risu! What's your name? Cool ears by the way! OH MY GOSH! YOU EVEN HAVE A COOL TAIL! Wait, what was I ta–" a girl with red hair, brown eyes, small furry ears, and a bushy red squirrel tail said really fast, but then Natalie interrupted her. "Risu, calm down!" she then turned to me, Neko, Nezumi, and Taka and said, "Sorry, she's gets _really_ excited around new people. Luckily for us, you guys are the last new people."

"What was in that serum stuff you guys gave us?" Neko asked, but that's when Natalie froze. "Wait, you remember what happened?" she asked, "That's the eighth person." "I remember the part where I was given that serum too, but nothing before that," I said to Natalie. "Make that nine… -ish…. Anyway, you guys go make some friends or whatever. I'll be around if you need me." Natalie said as she left. "HEY EVERYBODY! NEW PEOPLE!" Risu yelled, getting everyone's attention. "You have got to be kidding me…" Nezumi said to himself as many other hybrid teens stared at us.

* * *

 _*~*~*ONE-AND-A-HALF-YEARS-LATER*~*~*_

I waited at the top of the roof for either Ookami or Kuma to give me a mission. I wore a black hoodie jacket over a t-shirt and black jeans. As I look out into the city I think about how me, Neko, Karasu, Tora, Ookami, and Kuma saved our group of hybrids. Karasu is a crow-hybrid with pitch black feathered wings; he helped with the eyes in the sky, looking for easy escapes and lead the Hybrids out. Tora is a tiger-hybrid with tiger ears, tail, claws, and fangs; he held back the Hybrids that disagreed with us wanting to escape. Ookami is a wolf-hybrid with white and steaks of red wolf ears and tail, wolf claws, and wolf fangs; she helped Kuma get the Hybrids that wanted to leave escape. Kuma is a bear-hybrid with bear ears, claws, and fangs; he did the same thing as Ookami. Neko, as you already know, is a cat hybrid; she helped me steal the keys and navigate through the Labs.

I'm Kitsune, a fox hybrid of course with fox ears, tail, claws, and fangs; I was the one who brought us together after one of the Hybrids had gone insane and killed themselves. I also was the one who saved a newer hybrid right after they were injected with whatever Dr. Yin put into that serum. That new hybrid was Natalie Yin, Dr. Yin's younger sister. Dr. Yin turned her younger sister into a Hybrid, just like us.

"Kit…" someone said. I turn to see Fukurou, she's an owl-hybrid with brown, grey, and black feathered wings and keen owl sight. "Yes Fu?" "Ookami has a mission for you, Karasu, and Taka." She said then went back down the stairs with me following not far behind. The next level, I spot Tokage (a lizard hybrid), Hebi (a snake hybrid), and Wani (a crocodile hybrid) fighting over who gets to sleep closest to the heater tonight. "It's my turn!" Tokage yelled, "I took care of the stupid cricket that wouldn't shut up!" Hebi bared her snake fangs at the two older boys and hissed, "I should sleep closer to it since I was the one who stole the heater in the first place!" She then let out a snake-like hiss to try and scare them, but no luck. "I should sleep closer to it since I'm older than both of you," Wani yelled swing his crocodile tail, tripping the fourteen and fifteen year-olds, and then standing above them looking down "and stronger too!"

I then spotted the Tora with Nezumi (a rat hybrid), Risu (a squirrel hybrid), and Inu (a dog hybrid). Risu and Inu were trying to catch Nezumi while Tora just stood there a laugh. "Tora!" Kuma yelled when he came in. He helped Nezumi out, calmed Risu and Inu down, and all while scolding Tora. After chasing Nezumi, Inu was so exhausted that he fell asleep right where he was.

I then followed Fukurou into a room where Ookami, Karasu, Taka, and Kumo were waiting. I noticed that Neko was nowhere to be seen and thought, _She's probably on her own secret mission_. I saw out of the corner of my eye a sleeping figure in the corner of the room. I then realized it was Natalie. I still find it hard to believe that her own sister would turn her into a hybrid and nearly killed her. Natalie is one of the sweetest and kindest girls ever. Kumo stood nearby looking like she was waiting for a mission.

Kumo is a spider hybrid with what Taka calls, Spiderman-like powers with extra eyes. The extra eyes are the reason she wears sunglasses all the time, not because she's trying to look cool. Out of all the Hybrids here, Kumo and Natalie look the most normal, can walk around the city, and buy things without anyone freaking out. Taka is a hawk hybrid with golden, brown, and black wings. He's a comic book freak and has tried to give everyone nicknames. He called me, Foxy Claws. He's even tried to get everyone to call him Hawkeye. I walked up to the she-wolf hybrid and asked, "What is it?" "Three teen were kidnapped by Quintin Thad and eight other men," Ookami said. "Kumo found out that they were hired to kidnap these teens," Karasu finished. _Hired to kidnap?_ I thought. My anger was now boiling as I asked with a growling voice, "By who?" "You already know," Kumo said tossing me a newspaper. The front page headliner said 'Grand Opening of IBRIS Labs and Research' with a picture of Dr. Yin standing in front of a brand new IBRIS lab. "Alright," I said, "Now I'm pissed off!" I pulled my katana out with one hand and with the other I grab the newspaper. I threw the paper into the air and with my katana, shredded it to pieces. I sheathed my katana and turned to Taka and Karasu and said, "Let's go kill those _Filths_."

 **Hey guys! Here are the ages right now and genders of everyone that are part of Kitsune's Hybrid group! Anyway, Hope you like the first chapter! Please review!**

 **Kitsune: girl: 18  
Karasu: boy: 18  
Ookami: girl: 19  
Kuma: boy: 19  
Neko: girl: 18  
Tora: boy: 16  
Kumo: girl: 18  
Neko: girl: 18  
Taka: boy: 17  
Nezumi: boy: 16  
Risu: girl: 14  
Inu: boy: 14  
Wani: boy: 16  
Hebi: girl: 14  
Tokage: boy: 15  
Fukurou: girl: 17  
Natalie: girl: 15**


	4. Natalie's Day

**_The next day…_**

* * *

 _~^~{Natalie's POV}~^~_

I woke up to the usual arguing of Hebi and Wani fighting over which goes on the early morning patrol to see if anyone is snooping around. "Wani, it's my turn to go!" Hebi hisses. "Says who?" Wani yells, "I'm older! So I'm _**going**_!" "Don't think I won't attack just because you're part of this group!" Hebi yelled, bearing her fangs and hissing. "WANI! HEBI!" Kuma yelled when he woke up, "Tora is already doing the patrol and you two aren't going to do any missions or patrols for the next week!" "b-but…" Wani and Hebi said in union and disbelief, then turned to each other and yelled again in union, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" "Two weeks!" Kuma yelled not even looking back at the snake and crocodile hybrids.

I get up to see Fukurou on one of the three laptops that we have. "Hey Fu!" I said, "How's getting internet going?" She looked up and said, "It's… going. Just a few hundred more hacking and coding to go then we'll get some better internet around here!" I decided to leave her be and see how Risu and Inu are doing before I have to leave, but then I almost forgot something. "What time is it Fu?" She said without looking up, "About 8:30 AM… Don't you have to get everyone's breakfast and be back by 10?" That's when I remembered and started running.

I was almost out the door when two figures then blocked my path. An eighteen year-old girl with dark red hair with black streaks and blue eyes along with fox ears and tail and another eighteen year-old girl with mixed dark brown, black, and dark red hair with yellow eyes and cat ears and tail. This being Kitsune and Neko (in that order). "Now where in tarnation are you going little one?" Neko asked me. "Neko! I'm fifteen! Not six!" I said annoyed. "Well you almost forgot your jacket," Kitsune pointed out as she gave me my navy blue hoodie jacket. "People would have been asking about… um… those," Neko said pointing to the one thing that made me a Hybrid. I didn't like mentioning them or anyone talking about them, Ookami even freaked out Taka for the nickname he tried to give me… Scarlet Vampire… I personally knocked him out for that one. I grabbed my jacket, put it on, and said, "Thanks. I got to get going guys… unless you want Bruch… Could one of you tell –" "Don't worry Natalie, we'll tell Ookami and Kuma that you're out getting breakfast," Kitsune said. "Thanks Kit! You guys are the best!" I said running out the warehouse we lived in with Neko yelling, "Don't let the cat- I mean- don't get hurt Nat!"

I went down town with the money that Taka managed to get. It's a long story on how he got it, but to sum it up; he colored his wings white, made Tora wear a lion-like mane and colored his ears a golden color, and made Neko wear a Cat Women costume and they stood outside a comic book store for advertisement. Tora and Neko nearly killed Taka for that.

I just made it to the place with the best baked goods in the city that we could afford, The Lucky Cat Café. Before I entered, I double checked the list of food that everyone wanted this morning. As I walked in, I was greeted by a friendly face that I knew. "Hi Natalie!" Cassy Hamada, the owner of the café, said when she saw me. "Hi Cass," I said as I walked up to the counter and sat down. I pulled out the list and said, "The usual please." "Alright, sixteen donuts coming right up," Cass said as she grabbed two donut boxes. As I wait, two familiar voices call for me, "Hey Natalie!" I turn around to see Cass's two nephews, Hiro and Tadashi Hamada. Hiro is a fifteen year-old child prodigy that goes to SFIT and Tadashi is a nineteen year-old that got Hiro to go to SFIT in the first place.

The two brothers are half Japanese, but their parents died twelve years ago. Just like mine… when… Never mind that part.

Anyway, the two brothers also looked alike with black hair and brown eyes. Hiro's hair was slightly longer while Tadashi's hair was shorter with a baseball cap over it most of the time. From what I heard, Tadashi was nearly killed in a fire that one of his favorite professors caused. He was even claimed to be dead for about four months, but it turns out he was a John Doe in a four month coma. "Hi Hiro, hi Tadashi! How are you guys?" I ask them. "We're good…" Hiro said followed by a yawn, "Tired, but good." What he said made me laugh a bit. Ever since I first met Hiro eight months ago, I've always kind of like him. The only reason I haven't done anything pass _"being friends"_ is because I'm a Hybrid. To everyone else, Hybrids are dangerous monsters. I'm even different among the Hybrids and thanks to my evil sister who created Hybrids, I'm a _hybrid_ Hybrid. That's one of the reasons that I wear my jacket too.

"What were you two doing that would make you guys so tired?" I asked. Hiro _**and**_ Tadashi looked at me with a surprised look for a moment, but then they gave me a sheepish and suspicious smile and Tadashi blurted out, "Studying!" Hiro blurted out, "Final Project!" The two looked at each other and then looked back with sheepish smiles. Tadashi said, "We were studying and research on what we should do for our final project." I was about to say something, but then I noticed the TV.

 **"Breaking News! Last night, Janet Smith, Henry Gavin, and Manny Wicks, three teenagers that were kidnapped by a group of men. Luckily, Big Hero 6 saved the teens from nearly disappearing from God knows where, but was it all just Big Hero 6?"**

I immediately knew what was going on and thought, _Oh no…_

 **"Janet Smith told the police that two of the men were taking her to a getaway boat when another teenage girl cornered them at the end of the dock. One of them, as Janet described, shot the girl in the face. Turns out the bullet hit a mask the girl was wearing and the girl revealed her face along with her foxlike ears. After getting shot at, Janet says the girl ran at the man who shot her and killed him with a sword. The girl then tackled the other man and tied him up. Janet says that at this moment she was terrified as the fox girl walked up to her, but to her surprise, the fox girl cuts the ropes that Janet was in and Janet quotes "Get out of here while you're still fully human!""**

"Oh my God…" I heard someone say under their breath. "An… anti-hero…?" someone else said.

 **"The other man that the fox girl tied up went missing and Henry and Manny reported that they sighted a teenage boy with black angel wings with the fox girl. Are these two the Hybrids that people have been talking about for the last year or monsters that protect by killing? If you have information, please call the police and tell them."**

After that, people went back to what they were doing like nothing happened. "That's insane…" I heard Hiro said, "I wonder if those Hybrids even have a he–" "I don't think there _all_ bad," I interrupted Hiro. This earned me a strange look from a few people, including Hiro and Tadashi. "Natalie, one of them killed someone," Tadashi said, "Would _you_ trust it to –" "Save my life? You heard what the TV also said, right? That _fox-girl_ saved that girl… What if she hadn't saved her? What if she was saving her so that there wouldn't be more people like the…" I paused, "Like the _Hybrids_?" The boys exchanged a glance, then Hiro said, "You make a good point… but where did you get that idea from?" _SHOOT!_ I thought. I tried to think of an excuse, but then Cass save the day. "Here's your order Natalie," she said cheerfully. I paid her and took the two boxes of donuts, "Thank you Cass! See you in a few days!" I left the café, leaving Hiro and Tadashi unanswered.

When I got back to the warehouse, I yelled, "WHO WANTS DONUTS!" About thirty seconds later, the first people to run through the doorway were Hebi, Inu, and Risu. Soon, everyone else followed in and grabbed their donut. "Great job today Natalie!" Kuma said, "Nothing's better, unless you're buying breakfast." I decided to bring a particular topic to Kuma and Ookami, "So… I saw something on the News today…" Kitsune's head immediately popped up from where she was. "What about the News?" Taka asked from the rafters. Fukurou pulled out a laptop and begun to type something, then looked up with a grim look and said, "Oh boy…" "What is it Fu?" Tora asked. Ookami looked over Fukurou's shoulder and said, "Well it seems like a _fox-girl_ and a _boy with black angel wings_ ended up on the News…" Everyone looked at Kitsune, Karasu, and Taka. "It's a long story..." Kitsune said as everyone groaned about the situation for this was not the first time this has happened.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Whaaaaat?! Natalie already knows Hiro and Tadashi?! Yep! Anyway, take your guess on what Natalie's Hybrid half is! Go on!**

 **Disclaimer! I DO NOT own Big Hero 6!**

 **~ Ash Pheonix**


	5. Who's the REAL bad guy

_Back at the café…_

 _~^~{Hiro's POV}~^~_

After Natalie left, she left me and my brother wondering what she meant by _not all Hybrids being bad_ … "I wonder why she snapped at us like that… she's usually the one who… well… doesn't snap at people," Tadashi said. We both knew that Natalie live with fifteen other people, all who were unrelated to each other. After last night, _especially_ since me, Tadashi, Baymax, and the gang were there when we saved those teens and when that fox-girl killed that man that shot at her. One thing that confused me and Tadashi was that when Tadashi rammed the fox-girl off the crates, but instead of both falling to their… anyway, the fox-girl grabbed the side of a crate and grabbed Tadashi with her free hand. After catching him, a guy with raven black wings took Tadashi from the fox-girl and flew him up to me, back at the top of the crates. The reason they saved Tadashi, I still don't know.

"She might be on to something!" I turned to see Fred, GoGo, Wasabi, and Honey, "After –" "FRED!" Wasabi half whispered. "Let's go to the garage," I said to everyone. "Good idea Hiro…" We went in the garage and activated Baymax. "As I was saying, I think that friend of your is on to something!" Fred continued, "After what you guys said about last night's mission, I wouldn't be surprised if these guys are anti-heroes rather than villains or heroes." "The thing is," GoGo started, "There are more than just these two Hybrids!" She looked at me and I knew what she wanted me.

I turned to a computer and pull up a map of all the Hybrid sightings reports of the city. The map showed the many Hybrid sightings and reports. "Okay," GoGo started, "The red dots show the video proof of these Hybrids that are real." There were about five red dots on the map of San Fransokyo. "Tadashi and I took a look at these videos and saw that each of these videos showed a different Hybrid," I stated. "The closest to our current position was what looked like a large wild cat hybrid a–" Tadashi started to say, but then Wasabi said, "That looks like a lion!" GoGo took a closer looked at the video, then asked, "Hiro, you think you can clean this up a bit more? I hope that you're wrong Wasabi…"

"Out of all of the sightings and reports, the lion hybrid is the most dangerous of all of the hybrids, eight cases of deaths and twelve people either were in a coma or with near death injuries," Honey stated. "Even though the fox hybrid had way less cases of any of these, she was obviously more skilled and intelligent than the lion hybrid," Tadashi said. "I'll see what I ca–" I started to say, but then we heard the footsteps of our aunt coming to the garage. I quickly hid everything and pulled up a game, to look like I was just doing teenager things. "Hey guys!" Aunt Cass said as she opened the door. "Hey Aunt Cass." "Boys, you have some work to be doing!" "Oh… right!" Tadashi said, "Sorry guys. Come on Hiro, let's get back to work." As I got off the computer, I thought, _I think I rather have the fox Hybrid being closer that that lion Hybrid_.

 _~^~HOURS LATER~^~_

As the last customer left, Tadashi said to me and Aunt Cass, "It about closing time, I'm going to put up the closed sign." Not long after he left, me and Aunt Cass hear someone yelled, "WAIT!" Then a girl about Tadashi's age, maybe younger, in a deep purple hoodie jacket, with the hoodie over her head, ran pass Tadashi and into the café panting.

"Um… I'm sorry miss, but we were just closing…" I said to the girl. She looked up at me and I saw that she had unnatural yellow eyes with slightly slanted eyes, similar to a cat's eyes. "No, I wanted to speak to Hiro and Tadashi Hamada…" she said with a heavy country accent, "That is you and the guy that looks like an older version of you, right?" Both me and Tadashi were confused, neither of us knew who this person was nor how she knew us. She noticed our silence and said, "Oh… right… I'm Neko, you don't know me, but hear me out–" Tadashi must have known something I didn't, because he cut off Neko and said, "Let's talk about this in the garage, shall we?" "Alright boys, if you guys go somewhere, just tell me before you leave," Aunt Cass said to us. "Kay Aunt Cass," I said as Tadashi led Neko, who desperately kept her hoodie over her head, out to the garage.

When we got out there and made sure Aunt Cass didn't fallow us, Tadashi went up to Neko and said half ticked off, "What the hell are you doing here?!" He pulled off her hoodie off her head and she yelped, "OW! Watch the ears you asshole!" Under her hoodie were two _CAT_ ears. "The Cat Hybrid!" I yelped and jumped back, "Tadashi, how did you…?" "I ran into her and the Fox Hybrid a few months ago by accident during one of my first missions, but I didn't want to tell you guys because back then the Hybrids weren't a problem," he said, then turned back to Neko and said, "What are you doing here? The only reason I recognized _you_ was because of your accent." "Stop yapping like a dog and I'll explain myself!" She half yelled, "I'm only here because I–" "Hello, I am Bay–" "Are you kidding me?!" Neko said as Baymax interrupted her. She flopped down onto one of the couches in our garage. "You seem to have different DNA than regular people," Baymax said to Neko, "half of your DNA is similar to a cat's DNA… This indicates that you are a H–" " _Hybrid_ ," Neko said, "What gave it away? The ears, the eyes, the fangs, or the frickin tail?"

I started to understand that this girl really had something important to tell us. Tadashi did too, because he asked, "Why are you here anyway?" Neko looked up at the two of us and said, "I just want someone to help my family… Though none of us are blood related or even biologically related, we're still family that take care of each other." Something's definitely wrong if a Hybridcome to people for help, especially if a Hybrid that can defend itself from danger. "Alright, what's the problem?" I asked. "Hiro, is this a good idea? I don't know about you, but if she's worked with the Fox Hybrid before, I'm pretty sure that she part of Neko's _family_ ," Tadashi said to me. "Kitsune didn't mean to do it!" Neko blurted out. We turned to Neko, who had a nervous look, and Tadashi asked, "What? What do you mean; she didn't mean to do it? She _killed_ someone!" Neko stood up and half shouted, "She has somethin wrong with her that gives her a sort of Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde personality! When she becomes filled with pure hatred and anger, which after last night make it the fourth time now, she _snaps_ and turns into her Hyde version of herself!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! A Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde personality?" I asked not knowing much about this subject. Tadashi replies, "Neko means that there's a good side to… Kitsune… and a darker side to her…." he paused, then turns to Neko, "Does she remembers what she does? I think Baymax could help her if she allowed us to help." "But that's not the problem I wanted to talk to you about! It's about Raion! I guess that you already know about Raion, right?" Neko said. I shook my head, but Tadashi said, "I just noticed your names are Japanese… Like your name means cat… and you're the Cat Hybrid…" His eyes widen, as if he remembered a terrifying nightmare, and he said, "Is this Raion a… _Lion Hybrid_?" I realized why Tadashi was stating about the names Neko mentioned. Raion is the Japanese word for _lion_. Neko nodded her head and said, "He's incredibly dangerous Hybrid and he along with Inoshishi; a wild boar Hybrid, Hagetake; a vulture Hybrid, Hyou; a leopard Hybrid, Sasori; a scorpion Hybrid, and –" "Let me guess, a bull Hybrid or something like that?" I asked in a Smart-Alek way. "No… Ahiru; a duck Hybrid," Neko corrected me.

For a moment, there was complete silence, but then I just broke out laughing. "A _DUCK_ Hybrid?! AAAHHHHAHAHAHA!" I laughed. Then Tadashi grabbed a hand full of ice cube from a freezer we place in the garage while I wasn't paying attention and he put them down my shirt. I jumped up in surprise and I yelped, "GGAAAAHHH! DASHI, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?! COLD! COLD!"

After I got the last ice cube out of my shirt, Neko said with a cat-like laugh, "Yes Hiro, a duck Hybrid," then she became more serious, "Anyway, these Hybrids aren't like the others… let's just say they don't take well to keeping prisoners _alive_ …" "We already know that the Lion Hybrid was a problem, but what's your problem?" Tadashi asked. "The problem is they're getting closer to finding us and we can't find a new place soon enough!" she said, "You've been keeping track of Raion, if you look at where his most recent sightings have been… Tora, Wani, and Nezumi have spotted Raion not far from where we live and he's getting closer each day." _How many Hybrids are there?_ I thought. "You guys are Hybrids! Tora means tiger in Japanese, you guys must have some sort of advantage, right?" Tadashi asked. "Not all of us _can_ protect ourselves! Risu and Inu are full of energy, but they barley know the difference between when their safe and when they're in danger, Nezu doesn't have anything to protect himself with… the first chance Raion gets and he'll make anyone's life a living hell!" She said. This time, we knew that she was telling the truth and that she needed help. "Neko, it seems your stress is increasing," Baymax stated to Neko. Tadashi and I looked at each other and silently agreed. "Alright, we'll help you Neko," Tadashi said, "but we need to get everyone else first." "Okay, so how are we gonna get everyone from point A to point B?" Neko asked us. "What do you mean?" I asked. Neko looked at us as she put her hoodie back over her head and said, "Including me, there are sixteen of us Hybrids." "WHAT?!" Both me and Tadashi said at the same time. "That's…" Tadashi Started to say, but then his eye lit up, "Not going to be a problem…. One moment…" "Dashi?" I asked. He pulled out his phone and said, "I'm going to call Fred and see if his dad to let you guys can live there too." Then he started talking on the phone, "Fred, I need to talk to your dad…"

A few minutes later he gets off the phone and says, "Alright, Fred's dad said that he'll let you guys live there, but you had to do offence and defense training." "Umm… just out of a cat's curiosity... why do we have to do training?" Neko asked. "He said he'll explain more later... but right now, he needs us to get to Fred's house," he said, "Fred said he'll text everyone to get over there and then we'll head to where the Hybrid." Tadashi pulled out two scooters, a yellow one that he had used the last time he save me from getting beaten up, but now was custom made to also to carry Baymax when he is deactivated and a black one for me. _Speaking of Baymax_ , I thought and then said, "Neko, could you say…" "I'm satisfied with my care?" She repeated in a confused tone, deactivating Baymax, "Oh… I didn't know about that…" "You somehow found out who I was and yet you didn't know that?" Tadashi asked. Neko answered his question with a shrugged. "How did you find us anyway?" I asked as I set Baymax into Tadashi's scooter. "Let's just say I over hear Tadashi and a comic book crazed guy talking when they went to the comic book store," She said not very amused. "Fred..." Tadashi sighed, "Wait a minute… Ooooh! Now I remember! You –! PHAHAHA!" he started laughing now. "Dashi, do I need to put ice down your shirt now?" I asked and that got him to shut up _really_ quick. "Just to let you know, that _was NOT_ my idea!" Neko said, "That was Taka's! He's the comic book freak in our group…" I got my helmet on and said, "Well, what are we waiting for?" Tadashi tossed a helmet to Neko and said, "You're riding with me and Baymax." "Why the hay are you bringing the robot anyway?" she asked as she got the helmet on. "We want to make sure all of your friends are okay, right?" he answered.

Soon, after telling Aunt Cass we were heading to _"sleep over"_ at Fred's and be back tomorrow afternoon, we were off. About a few minutes later, we arrived at Fred's house where GoGo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, and his dad, Stan Lee by what looked like a tour bus. "What up nerds?" GoGo greeted us, but then saw Neko, "Who's that?" Fred immediately recognized Neko and said, "You're that girl that stands outside of the comic book store and dresses like Cat Woman!" Neko sighed and mumbled, "great…." "This is Neko," Tadashi said, "She has some information on the Hybrids." This made everyone start asking questions that Neko, Tadashi, or I could barely keep up. "Children, calm down," Stan Lee said, "Let them explain what's going on!" "Umm… all of us–" Wasabi started, but then looked at me and then said, " _Most_ of us are in our twenties Mr. Lee." "Well I bet you guys didn't know that Neko in Japanese is _cat_ ," Stan Lee (it's easier to say his full name) blurted out. Everyone now was staring at him confused and silent until Tadashi said, "How did you know that?!" "Well Neko's eye and name was a dead giveaway," he answered. Fred looked at his dad and asked, "Dad, what does that mean? Is Neko half-cat or some-" then Neko pulled down her hoodie, showing her ears, "-thing?!" Now everyone, except me, Tadashi, and Stan Lee, stared in shock at the hybrid. Wasabi was the first to react by jumping back and yelp, "WHAT THE _HELL_?!" GoGo then said, "That's the Cat-Hybrid! What's she doing here?!" Me, Tadashi, and Neko glanced at each other as I said, "It's a long story…"

 **Hope you like this so far!**


End file.
